


It's Like Candy

by fallinrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan January Joy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinrain/pseuds/fallinrain
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "Candy" by Kalie Shorr.Emma Swan had a problem and his name was Killian Jones. Killian, who was essentially candy in human form. Emma had always had a sweet tooth, ever since she was a kid. She had a weakness for sugar and unhealthy foods and now said love for sugar had spread to include Killian.





	It's Like Candy

This had to stop. At least that's what Emma Swan told herself as she found herself grinning at the text message on her phone like a complete idiot. A text that consisted of exactly two words: what's up? That's it. That's all it said. But it was enough to have her smiling like a fool.  
  
_You're what's up, Jones,_ Emma thought to herself.   
  
She hadn't meant to fall into whatever this was she had going with Killian Jones. It had started off innocently enough. As innocently as one night stands could ever be, that was. Emma hadn't intended to go back to Killian's ship with him that first night.  
  
Really.   
  
It had just kind of happened. She'd had plans with her friend Mary Margaret Nolan that night, but then Mary Margaret's son had gotten sick and she hadn't wanted to leave him alone. Emma hadn't felt like spending the night alone at her apartment, so she decided to head down to The Rabbit Hole. The pub was a favorite among the Storybrooke locals and Emma had gone, hoping that maybe she'd run into another of her friends. And so she had.  
  
Killian Jones was a relatively new addition to their sleepy little town. He was the Captain of a fishing boat and had decided he wanted to try his hand at fishing in Maine. Emma had known he was trouble the moment she'd seen him.  
  
She'd been at the town diner, Granny's, eating lunch with Mary Margaret when she'd looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life. Dressed all in black, Killian Jones just oozed trouble and sex. His dark hair was nice and thick and Emma had had the insane urge to run her hands through it. But it was his eyes that had taken her aback. His eyes were the bluest eyes she had ever seen in person, made all the more startling by the black eyeliner he'd been wearing. Their eyes had met and just like that, the air had seemed to spark with electricity.   
  
His lips - he very nice lips, Emma had noted - had curved into a lazy, knowing kind of smile as he looked her over. Apparently liking what he was looking at. Emma had no idea how long she'd just sat there, trapped in an intense staring contest with a complete stranger. It wasn't until Mary Margaret had thrown a french fry at her face that Emma had come out of this strange stupor. Emma had caught a glimpse of the then stranger chuckling to himself as she forced herself to bring her attention back to her friend.   
  
Emma had tried to keep her attention on whatever Mary Margaret was saying and had managed it for a few moments. She'd snuck another look up at the counter where the handsome stranger was still standing, reaching out to grab a bag of food that was being handed to him. He'd moved to go and their eyes met again and he'd had the nerve to shoot her a wink before leaving.   
  
_Well, there go my ovaries,_ Emma had thought to herself. She'd had the inexplicable urge to go dump some cold water on herself. All the while mentally kicking herself for not going up to talk to him.  
  
She'd ultimately decided that it'd been for the best. That man was trouble personified. Better not to go there.  
  
Yeah, that was what she'd told herself and then she'd kept running into him. Him and Mary Margaret's husband, David, had struck a friendship up as oddly as that had seemed initially. And so Killian had wormed his way into Emma's little group of friends, much to her chagrin. She had been determined to keep things at a platonic level, shooting down all his efforts to flirt with her.  
  
She'd succeeded...at least up until that fateful night at The Rabbit Hole.   
  
She'd known that drinking with Killian when none of their other friends were there was probably a bad idea, but she'd done it anyway. She hadn't been able to help herself. They'd hung out at the bar for a while and then there'd been a point where it'd gotten too crowded and Emma had wanted to leave.   
  
So they'd wandered the streets of Storybrooke for a while. Eventually winding up at the docks and from there heading to his ship. He'd stumbled over his own feet and had nearly toppled backwards into the water. Would have if Emma hadn't thrown her arms around his waist and pulled his body flush against her own.  
  
Her cheek had ended up against his shoulder and then she'd made the fatal mistake of looking up at his face. Bringing her lips within mere inches of his. When her eyes met his now heated gaze, she felt that now all too familiar jolt of desire. Their close proximity making it all the more intense.  
  
"It's about bloody time," he'd practically purred as his eyes drifted to her mouth. She watched him flick his tongue at the corner of his mouth and found herself biting her lip in response.   
  
"Please," she'd said. "You couldn't handle it."   
  
"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it," he'd countered. For a moment Emma had simply looked at him. She probably never would've found the courage she'd needed to do what she'd done next if it hadn't been for the alcohol flowing in her system. She'd grabbed the lapels of his jacket done what she'd wanted to do from the very first moment she'd seen him. She'd kissed him.  
  
The kiss had been so lusty and so hot and Emma had felt it all the way down to her toes. It'd been so much better than she'd dreamed it might be. She dimly remembered feeling like he'd been right in that she couldn't handle it.  
  
The kiss had ended and upon pulling back enough to see how utterly wrecked he'd looked, she'd then concluded that neither one of them had been able to handle it. "That was..." He'd said, unable to tear his eyes away from her lips.  
  
"A one time thing," she'd said, knowing it was a lie the moment the words had left her mouth.   
  
"Like hell it was," he'd growled, sending a thrill down her spine. His lips had been back on hers before she'd been able to respond and she'd quickly forgotten why she'd ever thought this was a bad idea. It'd been extremely clear to her in that moment that there was absolutely nothing bad about the feel of Killian's lips against her own. And dammit, she'd been tired of resisting.  
  
They'd eventually made their way onto his ship. All the months of longing and sexual tension between them had come to a head. As soon as Emma had walked onto his ship, she'd known that she wouldn't be leaving until the next morning.   
  
She'd been right. And though she'd tried to tell herself that it had been a simple one-night-stand, she'd known that it wouldn't be.  
  
Right again.  
  
It had now been over two months. Fall had long since turned into winter and Emma found herself spending more and more nights with Killian. She didn't know how to describe what it was between them. Mary Margaret kept insisting that Emma had fallen in love with Killian; something that Emma furiously denied. She was not in love with Killian Jones. He was a friend that she had sex with on a regular basis. That was all.   
  
Really.  
  
Emma wasn't in love. Certainly not. She'd sworn off falling in love after her last broken heart and that was one vow she intended to keep. She was not in love with Killian Jones.   
  
See, she figured that if she kept telling herself that that it would somehow keep it that way. So what if she had to remind herself of that fact - it was a fact, damn it - more and more often?   
  
She had a problem, that's what this was. A problem and his name was Killian Jones. Killian, who was essentially candy in human form. Emma had always had a sweet tooth, ever since she was a kid. She had a weakness for sugar and unhealthy foods and now said love for sugar had spread to include Killian.  
  
Emma could only imagine how Killian would respond to this little comparison. That didn't make it any less true. His kisses were like candy. Sweet and addictive and Emma couldn't get enough of them.   
  
Which is exactly why she was currently grinning at her phone like a crazed lunatic. Or rather, like a sugar junkie about to get her fix. That wasn't so horrible, was it? Besides, his ship happened to be on her way home. So why not stop by to say hello?  
  
Okay, so maybe Killian's ship wasn't actually on her way home. Though Emma supposed that if she just stopped by his ship for a kiss or two and then went home, it technically would be on her way home. That's how she justified it to herself, anyway. She would just swing by for a few of his addictive kisses and then she'd go home.  
  
Really.

* * *

  
"Morning, love." Emma couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she felt an oh-so-familiar arm slide around her waist.   
  
Okay, so Emma had totally intended to go home the night before. But she'd had to get her Killian fix and one kiss had led to another and another and that was the end of that. In Emma's defense, it had been freezing cold outside last night and why should she go back out in the cold if she didn't have to? The bed in the Captain's quarters was surprisingly comfortable. As was the man that Emma was currently snuggling back up against. Killian was nice and warm and Emma hadn't felt like leaving his embrace just to go out and freeze to death.  
  
Besides, by that point she'd been a little too tired to go anywhere, thanks to their previous activities. Killian had effectively worn her out and Emma was having a tough time being upset about it.   
  
"Morning," she mumbled back, closing her eyes against the feel of his soft lips on her bare shoulder.  
  
Oh, she absolutely had a problem. Not that she could remember what that problem was while his lips drifted to her neck. Okay, so maybe Killian wasn't her forever. Maybe he was just her guilty pleasure and what was so bad about that?   
  
"Emma." Heaven help her, the sound of her name of his lips was like candy. Just like his kisses.  
  
_Damn, her sweet tooth,_ she thought dimly as she rolled over so his lips could find hers. Emma couldn't help but think that she was in more trouble that she'd ever realized, but she was having a hard time caring. Especially once he began kissing his way down her body, that delicious mouth of his making it impossible for her to think about anything else.   
  
"Killian." Now Emma's eyes closed at the feel of his tongue between her thighs. He took his time, leisurely licking her folds as if he had all the time in the world and the only thing worth caring about was her pleasure.   
  
Okay, so maybe this was a little better than candy.

* * *

Killian Jones couldn't wipe the smile off his face some time later after he'd thoroughly ravished Emma. It was Saturday, which meant that the two of them could happily spend the day in his bed if they so desired. So he'd allowed himself the luxury of taking things nice and slowly, gently working her towards a peak and back again until he was certain that she was completely satisfied.   
  
It hadn't taken long for Emma to fall back asleep afterwards and now she was curled up against his side, her head nestled on his chest. The way she was holding on to him made him think of a koala and the thought made him chuckle softly to himself. "Sleep well, my love," he murmured to her. Emma might be in denial about her feelings for him, but Killian's feeling for her were abundantly clear. He'd fallen hopelessly in love with her in what had felt like the blink of an eye. And though she might not be ready to admit it out loud, he knew she felt the same. He only hoped that he'd get to hear her say those three words sometime before his hair turned gray. There were days where he didn't think that day would ever come.  
  
And then it happened.   
  
"Killian," Emma mumbled in her sleep, attempting to snuggle even closer to him.   
  
"I'm here," he said, quietly, stroking her golden hair with his hand to soothe.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Killian's hand stilled for the heartbeat or two as he let it soak in. Emma Swan had told him she loved him. Granted, she'd said it in her sleep, but that was enough. For now it was enough. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "And I you," he said, placing a soft kiss against her silky hair before indulging himself by sniffing it. Her hair always smelled so good.  
  
Just like candy.  
  
When she said his name, when she kissed his lips, when she held him close - Emma Swan was like candy. And he'd seemed to have developed quite the sweet tooth.  


 


End file.
